


Out of It

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, dean being a bit of an ass, gunshot wound, injuries, people on drugs, reader is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After getting injured, Reader wakes up with the drugs she's been given messing with her.





	Out of It

Everything felt strange when you woke up. Your vision blurred and your mouth and brain felt stuffed with cotton. Maybe they really were. You couldn't tell.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a voice said. You knew that voice from somewhere. Frowning, you tried to get your eyes to focus.

"Was I dead?" you asked. You sounded fine, but some part of you was aware that you were probably slurring your words.

"No, but there were a few close calls," another familiar voice said. "You're on  _a lot_  of drugs right now."

You blinked, vision clearing bit by bit. "Is that why everything's all weird?" Your vision cleared enough for you to make out the two faces watching you with amusement. "Sam! Dean!" you beamed. A few memories came swirling back through the cotton in your brain. "I got  _shot_ ," you said. "And you guys saved me! Thank you!"

"No problem," Dean said, fighting back a smile.

"Am I gonna have a cool scar? Is that gonna make me a badass? Do you think 'Wena will like it?" you asked. An image of the red head popped into your mind and suddenly she was all you could think of. "Is she here? 'Cause I really want to see her! She's really pretty. Like,  _really, really_  pretty!"

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. You'd always kept your relationship with Rowena a secret, the two of you deciding it was neither brother's business. But your brain was so focused on her that you didn't care. "Um, yeah, she's here," Sam said.

"Awesome!" you exclaimed. "Can I see her? I want to tell her how much I like her! And how pretty she is! Pleeeaaassseee?"

The brothers exchanged another look, one your clear mind would have interpreted as ' _what the hell is going on_ _?_ ', but your fuzzy cotton brain could only wait and hope they let you see Rowena.

"Yeah, sure thing," Sam said. "I'll be right back." He left the room, leaving just you and Dean.

A sly smirk grew on Dean's face. "You know what you should do that Rowena would like?"

"What?" you asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"She would  _love_  if you shaved your head!" Dean said, barely holding back laughter.

You tilted your head, trying to imagine that. Your brain couldn't quite conjure the image, but what your mind  _could_  conjure just looked strange and bizarre. "I don't think she'd like that," you slurred, shaking your head. "She always likes pulling my hair. She couldn't pull it if it's all gone. And I like when she pulls on my hair, too."

Dean's face grew red as he realized what you meant. "Oh, that's just... TMI, Y/N! I don't want to know about you and... ugh. I didn't even know you two were... gross!"

You furrowed your brows, annoyed at his reaction. "It's not 'gross'!" you exclaimed. "It's really nice! Better than nice! And she's always-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" Dean said loudly, covering his ears. "I'm leaving now." He quickly moved from the room, hands still firmly over his ears.

"Idiot," you muttered, watching him leave.

Your mood quickly rose the second you saw Rowena. "Rowena!" you cried. "You're so beautiful right now, you know that? You're always beautiful, but you're beautiful now, too!"

Rowena held back a laugh, smiling as she watched you in your drug-induced state. "Sam said you were out of it, but I didn't expect you to be quite  _this_  out of it," she said.

"Yup. They gave me drugs and now my brain's all weird," you said cheerfully. You held your hand out for her and she moved closer, heels clicking on the floor as she stepped towards you. Her hand took yours and you marveled at the feeling. "Whoa!" you said. "You're hot! Like warm-hot, not beautiful-hot. I mean, you're beautiful-hot, too. And your skin's super soft! And your hand feels really nice in my hand!"

"Thank you, darling," she said, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. But when your eyes went to hers, she didn't appear very happy. Her eyes were red and tired and her makeup smudged. She looked like she'd been crying. Your heart hurt, like a hand wrapping around it and squeezing until you wanted to cry, too.

"Rowie, you are okay?" you asked. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't-" she began but stopped when she realized there was no use denying it. "I was worried, that's all, darling. After you got shot, I wasn't sure if... I was scared you wouldn't make it."

That tore your heart clean from your chest. You'd make Rowena  _cry_. She never cried unless she was really hurt or really scared and you'd hurt her and made her cry. Tears filled your own eyes at the thought. "I'm sorry, Ro. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Shhh, it's alright now, darling," she said, her free hand gently cupping your face and wiping away a stray tear that slipped down your face.

"It's not! I'm not supposed to make you cry! I'm supposed to be there to make you feel better when you cry!" you said, more tears gathering and escaping from your eyes.

"It wasn't you," she said soothingly. "It was that  _monster_  who shot you. But you're going to be fine, so it's okay now."

"Are you sure?" you asked, sniffling as you tried to slow your tears.

Rowena nodded, giving you a soft, encouraging smile. "I'm sure, darling."

You nodded, blinking away the tears.  "Okay," you said.

Rowena's hand went from your face to stroking your hair. "Good girl," she said. "Why don't you have a wee nap? It's been a long day and I'm sure those drugs must be making you sleepy."

Were they making you sleepy?  You couldn't tell, but a nap  _did_  sound like a good idea. It actually sounded like the perfect idea, but only if you could have one thing. "Stay with me? Please?" you asked. "I don't want to sleep otherwise."

Rowena nodded immediately. "Of course, darling. Whatever you want."

You patted the empty space next to you. It wasn't much, but Rowena was tiny, so you were sure she'd fit. She raised an eyebrow, but did as you asked, squeezing in beside you and gently wrapping her arms around you, making sure to avoid your wound.

It was heaven, having her next to you. She was warm and soft and smelled nice. With her you got a sense of safety and comfort that nothing else on this world, or any world, could ever come close to. Her fingers ran through your hair, the gentle motion relaxing you and urging you closer to sleep.

"I love you, Ro," you murmured sleepily, eyes drifting shut.

"I love you, too, darling," she replied, placing a kiss on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> A scene kind of similar this was in a fairly recent Agents of SHIELD episode and I got the idea to write it. I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
